


What Happens in the Backseat, Stays in the Backseat

by Sussi



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sussi/pseuds/Sussi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bit of a mix up Hotch and Emily finds themselves in the back<br/>of a police cruiser. Features sweaty Hotch in spandex pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in the Backseat, Stays in the Backseat

"You know, I fully blame you for all of this," Emily said, trying to brandish both arms around the small space of the police cruiser only to have her right hand be roughly pulled back.

 

"Me?" Hotch said, both full, dark eyebrows shooting up to his hairline. "How could any of  _this_ " – he waved his hand – "possibly be  _my_ fault?"

 

"Well, for one you didn't bring your credentials."

 

"Neither did you!"

 

"I forgot mine," Emily said, shaking her head, "I meant to bring them but I forgot. There's a difference."

 

"Oh, well," Hotch said, giving his eyes a roll, "in that case, I am so very sorry for getting us arrested."

 

_~~~Thirty minutes earlier ~~~_

 

Emily let her feet drum against the pavement to the beat of the music streaming through her earbuds. She never felt more at ease or relaxed than when she was running. Though never fully able to turn off the agent inside her she scanned her surroundings quickly as she made her way through the park between lush trees and playing children.

 

As one particular thing caught her eye she slowed down until she came to stand completely still. Pulling the earbuds from her ears, she slowly crept closer to the man she was sure had just completed a successful drug deal.

 

Treading as carefully as she could, trying not to make a sound, she stopped behind the man and placed a hand on his shoulder. "FBI," she said, "do not move."

 

***

 

"How was I supposed to know that he was an undercover police officer," Hotch said. "I saw him put his hands on you and restrain you! I couldn't just go right on by and ignore that, could I?" He could feel his pulse start to quicken and frankly he wasn't sure if it was due to the horribly awkward situation he had found himself in, Emily's ridiculous reaction to said situation or the fact that they were cuffed to each other and sitting pressed against each other both wearing next to nothing. He looked down at his left wrist and the metal ring surrounding it, giving it a tug in a futile attempt to loosen it.

 

"I could have handled it myself," Emily huffed as she felt her hand being pulled up into Hotch's lap. "Anyway. Why didn't you have your credentials on you? You always keep your badge and at least one fire arm on your body at all time, no?"

 

"Do you see anywhere that I could keep a badge and a gun?" Hotch said, glancing down at the bike gear he was wearing, suddenly feeling horribly exposed. "Besides since you also didn't bring – sorry,  _forgot_  – your badge you wouldn't have been able to identify yourself and you did after all assault a police officer."

 

"I did not," Emily huffed, "I defended myself.  _You_ assaulted him."

 

"Fine," Hotch sighed, "Let's just say we're both idiots for not having any form of identification and our punishment is having to sit here while the officer contacts the BAU. How long does that take, anyway? He's been gone at least five minutes already."

 

"Sure," Emily said and he could almost hear her lips tilting in a smile. "It's both our fault. At least I'm not the one wearing spandex. You are sporting some awfully tight clothes, Agent Hotchner. Doesn't leave much to the imagination, does it?"

 

It didn't. That was why he was trying so hard to not take a closer look at Emily. When the confusion had settled and he had finally had a chance to take a closer look at her – as they were escorted by the police officer to his cruiser – he had actually thought he was going to swallow his tongue. The very short shorts showed off her long, slender legs to perfection and the flimsy fabric of her tank top did nothing to hide her curves. Sitting next to her, his hand chained to hers, was beginning to prove difficult. The swear covering both their bodies was starting to fog up the tight space, creating a barrier between them and the outside world, and the heat radiating from Emily's body as it pressed against his side warmed him in a wonderfully tantalizing way.

 

Losing himself in the sensation of her bare skin against his, her voice fading into the background as, to both his horror and excitement, he could feel himself stir. Her knuckles on the hand he had tugged into his lap, without really thinking about what he was doing, grazed the bulge in his shorts and hardening him further. He gasped, his eyes flying open and meeting hers. His eyes widened as her lips stretched in a lascivious leer and her fingers brushed against him again with more force than the previous time making his erection swell and throb.

 

She raised an eyebrow to go along with her tilted lips. "You want me to…?" she said.

 

"We're in the back of a police cruiser," Hotch said, his voice uncharacteristically unsteady, as the fact that she wasn't screaming at him or hitting him for the way his body reacted to hers flowed through the back of his mind.

 

"And you've got a hard-on," Emily smiled, "and you are wearing spandex pants." She chuckled and ran her fingers across his length one more time, letting out a soft purr of appreciation. "I'm sure our friendly officer won't be back for another few minutes and I am more than happy to help."

 

When he didn't respond, just swallowed thickly, Emily let her hand slip beneath the waistline of his bike shorts and underwear. He breathed out heavily as her fingers wrapped around him and every nerve in his body tingled with anticipation. Slowly, almost too much so, she ran her hand along his length.

 

"Harder?" she whispered the question against his ear as her tongue snaked out to lap against his earlobe.

 

"Mmhnggg," he hummed.

 

She squeezed his erection hard, pumping him from base to tip with determined strokes. His breathing labored, his eyes glazing over and his head falling hard against the back of the seat, Hotch bit down on his lip to keep from grunting loudly as Emily's tongued traced his ear and her hand fanned over the head of his throbbing cock. "Oohhhh!" He couldn't stop the moan from escaping. The feel of Emily's soft hand squeezing the life out of him made stars erupt before his eyes and he shuddered violently as she pumped him dry, making him spill every last drop on his thighs and underwear. "Oh God, Emily," he rasped, "that was… that was…"

 

"I know," Emily smiled, slipping her hand from his pants just as a knock sounded at the window. "You can repay me later," she whispered as the door next to Hotch was pulled open and Morgan's grinning face looked down at them.

 

"So, what have you two been up to?" he chuckled.

 

"Oh you know, nothing important." Emily said smiling sweetly as she discreetly let her hand fall over Hotch's lap and gave him a squeeze.

 

***


End file.
